


Feeling Hopeful

by Thefollowingfan101



Category: The Following
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefollowingfan101/pseuds/Thefollowingfan101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Hardy helps Joe Carrol escape from prison in order to start their plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feeling Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction so please let me know what you think/advice and I will continue writing! I'm not 100% sure where to take this!

Feeling Hopeful

 

‘You know why you’re here?’ The psychologist asked, sitting down on a chair in front of Joe Carroll. ‘Unpaid parking tickets I think’ Joe smirked. ‘Oh no, no wait. I killed an awful lot of people’. ‘A sense of humour. I'm surprised’ she replied. ‘See, I'm not all that bad’. Joe was picking at the lock on his handcuffs with one of his hands behind him. ‘You’re here because the state of Virginia mandates that all death-row inmates complete a psychological evaluation in the days prior to their execution’. She glared back at Joe who was just a few feet away from her. ‘I have to be sane, in order for the state to put me to death? How perverse’. Joe smirked again. ‘How are you feeling?’ She asked. Joe looked up and stared into her eyes, ‘I'm feeling… hopeful’.

Outside, a guard was on duty when he heard the scream come from inside the room. He quickly ran into the room to find the guard and the psychologist dead on the floor before Joe smashed him hard against the wall, cracking his skull.

Joe changed into one of the guards’ uniforms and left the room making a slight adjustment to his hat whilst he looked left and right. He turned right and headed down the corridor, constantly making sure he wasn't being followed. He came to the end of the corridor to two doors and looked through the glass. A guard walked past with two inmates behind him. He quickly turned around, tilted his head down and put his hands on his hips. A moment passed and he turned to see that they had passed. He quickly opened the door and saw them walking down the corridor. He went the other way, turning left and then right. He arrived at another door and opened it. Another guard walked out and gasped in shock, but before he could react, Joe grabbed hold of him by the neck and pinned up him against the wall. With his other hand, he used the metal instrument he'd used to pick his handcuffs with to stab the guard repeatedly in the neck. When the guard fell to the floor, Joe dropped to his knees with him, continuing to stab him, thriving upon every moment. Once the guard was dead, Joe stood quickly and made sure that no one had seen. Inhaling deeply, he placed the metal instrument back into his pocket. He walked toward the nearest door and opened it to find himself in a car park. At the end was yet another door. Joe quickened his pace as he approached it. He opened the door and took a moment to adjust to the brightness, the sun reflecting off of the snow. He saw Ryan's car approaching, just as it should. Ryan Hardy pulled up next to him and rolled down the window. They both took a moment to exchange looks before Ryan shouted ‘Get in!’. Joe did as he was asked, not something he liked to frequent in. ‘It's good to see you again’ he said as Ryan pulled away.

Joe observed Ryan whilst he was driving. He could read Ryan well, he was like an open book to Joe. Joe was somewhat elevated by the presence of Ryan by his side but didn't voice this, he didn't need to. Ryan knew this and felt exactly the same. Ryan and Joe had been planning this for so long and were eager to initiate their plan. Joe decided to break the silence eventually. ‘Isn't this exciting’ he mocked. ‘The serial killer and the double-agent running the game’. ‘Yeah, I guess’ Ryan replied, not really sure what to say. ‘Ryan, you needn't be concerned’. He looked straight at Ryan, smirking. Ryan took a moment to think. Joe was right and he knew it. 'I can't wait’. He thought about the months and months of meticulous planning everyone had put in. All he wanted was to be by Joe’s side, where he felt safest.

After two hours, Joe and Ryan arrived at a small cottage. It was well hidden by rows and rows of trees. The driveway was quite long and gave them both more than enough time to take it all in. As they pulled up, they saw Roderick stood by the door.

Ryan and Joe got out of the car. ‘Good morning folks’. Roderick jeered. ‘Come here' Joe said, embracing Roderick in a hug. Roderick lifted Joe off of the floor. Ryan stood in front of them, smiling at the sight. ‘Ryan’ Joe said, gesturing for him to come forward. Ryan did so. ‘ You have really kept us on our toes agent’. They both started laughing and hugged. ‘It's good to see you again, friend’. He said. ‘You too’ Ryan smiled at Roderick and gestured with his hand. ‘Lead the way’.

The house wasn't that big, it didn't need to be. They wouldn't be there for very long and three bedrooms would suffice.

Once Roderick had given them a rather short tour of the house, Joe went upstairs to get changed out of the ridiculous uniform that he was wearing, leaving Ryan and Roderick alone.

‘It's been a long time’. Ryan walked into the kitchen where Roderick was sat at the table on his laptop. ‘Have you seen the news?’ He laughed. ‘You've become quite the celebrity Ryan’. He laughed with him as he saw his face and Joes on the headlines. SERIAL KILLER JOE CARROLL AT LARGE WITH ACCOMPLICE FBI AGENT RYAN HARDY.

They had no clue whatsoever. That's what made it so easy for Ryan to pull off the FBI agent act, to set this all up without the FBI knowing. If the FBI thought that it was just Joe and Ryan, they had no idea what was coming.

‘How is being dead?’ Ryan asked.

The last time Ryan saw Roderick, he had been ‘shot down’ by Joe’s followers after he supposedly turned against Joe. All part of the plan, of course.

‘It's pretty great actually. I love being off-the-radar’. He got up from the table and went to one of the cupboards to put his laptop away.

‘Sounds liberating’ Ryan said

Joe walked into the room wearing a knitted-type jumper and jeans. Ryan didn't like it when he wore that. It made him gain at least 5 pounds. However, he didn't say anything. It was an improvement on what he was wearing before.

‘What's going on in here?’ He asked. His voice a calming influence in the room.

‘Our faces are all over the news. They are calling me your accomplice’. Ryan smirked and stared at Joe who was also smiling.

‘They really have no idea do they?’ Joe walked across the kitchen towards the drinks. He ran his fingers along the row and stopped when he found a bottle of decent scotch. He poured himself a glass and drank it in one. It filled him with deep pleasure.


	2. A Great Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Ryan meet under less formal circumstances. They both come to know more about each other and Ryan believes that he is starting to develop feelings for Joe.

After a few moments, a vibration from Roderick's pocket captured their attention. They both looked towards the corner of the kitchen where he stood.

Roderick reached into his pocket and looked at the screen. 'I have to take this' he declared, walking out of the room only to come back in a few seconds later. 'Seems our FBI friend would like me to pay him a visit'.

Joe grinned, 'Then you best go see him'. He replied, gesturing with his hand. Ryan could see the gleam in Joe's smooth auburn eyes. He knew that every thing was going according to plan.

Roderick picked up his coat and shouted 'I'll be back in about five hours, don't wait up' and with that he left, leaving nothing but silence in his wake.

Ryan felt Joe's eyes upon him, scanning him up and down. He relished Joe's gaze upon him. Joe stopped to pour Ryan a glass. 'To success', he passed the glass to Ryan and raised his own. They both drank and placed their glasses on the counter. 'Care to join me?' Joe asked, walking out of the room and into the living room. 'Sure' he replied. A little reluctant.

The living room wasn't particularly big in size. It had two sofas, a TV and the room was filled with light coming from the two windows. The front window overlooked the vast forest and the back window highlighted the large garden.

The three-seater sofa faced the TV. Joe sat one end and gestured for Ryan to sit. Ryan thought for a moment and wondered if he should sit on the other one but decided not to.

Joe turned on the TV, there was nothing on. However, they both laughed when they put on the news and saw their faces. He turned it off mere moments later and looked towards Ryan. He was unsettled. He felt tired and somewhat relieved.  
'We have come a long way you and I Ryan' Joe said, taking a sip of his drink.  
'You know, I am most glad that you came to your senses. Do you not feel more alive now Ryan? Hmm? By my side. You and I, we work. We are so alike you and I'. Joe shifted closer to Ryan and rested his hand on Ryan's leg.

'I guess I know where I belong now. Ever since...' Ryan stopped, 'Well, when you and I first met, we went out together, as great friends. Do you remember? I guess that's when it first started. Things went a little pear-shaped after that though, I grant you that. But then again, it's not everyday you find out that a friend of yours is the murderer you've been trying to hunt down for months on end. It was always about being the good guy back then. I actually cared about my job. I believed that I could truly make a difference'.

\-----------------------------------------------2003----------------------------------

Ryan had been to Joe's house a few times strictly on work terms. He did admire Joe, he was exceptionally good at what he did. Ryan had observed some of his lectures, the man was a true inspiration. Joe had a way of connecting with his students like no other. He spoke with such passion. It was breathtaking.

Ryan had Just spent the evening with Joe, discussing Edgar Allan Poe and Case files. Joe's wife, Claire, had just gone to visit their relatives in New York. She was going away for the weekend, from Thursday through till Sunday. Joe convinced them that he needed to stay. That he needed to finish off work etc. so it was just him and Ryan in the house.

Joe and Ryan had both exchanged numbers, thinking that it would me much easier if they contacted each other themselves rather than through the university. After a few hours, Ryan decided to leave, it was getting late and he was tired.

He was driving when he received a message. It was Joe, asking if he'd like to meet the following day, Friday, under more social circumstances. Joe didn't have any lectures and was feeling a bit lonely without Claire around. Ryan didn't see the harm in it. He remembered telling Joe that he had the day off along with the weekend whilst he was complaining of his frustration over the case. He'd been on the case for months now and he was still no closer to catching the killer.

He didn't quite know what to think of it. He knew that it was probably just to meet up for a few hours, as friends did, but he couldn't contest the fact that he'd never looked at a man the way he did Joe Carroll. Ryan couldn't deny that he liked Joe more than a friend and that he was more than a little pleased when Joe messaged him.

It was fairly early when Ryan arrived at the professors house the following day. Ryan didn't work Fridays and was more than happy to spend the day with Joe. If not, he'd just spend the day at home trying to get further with the case and failing. Ryan never really 'stopped working'. It was always a constant thing on his mind. He couldn't just turn it on and off. Being in Joe's company helped though, he had a way of distracting him, something which very few could do.

Joe greeted him with the same smile he always did. 'I'm glad you came' Joe said, pouring a glass for them both, offering Ryan a seat on the sofa next to him. 'Thanks for the invite. I don't usually mix work with my social life but I find it hard to turn drinks down and I gotta hand it to you Joe, you're a pretty cool guy'. Ryan smiled and took a sip, embracing the satisfaction that soon followed.

'Why thank you Ryan, I, I can't say I've ever been described as 'cool' before but there's a first time for everything'. He mocked.

'Do you fancy going out for lunch, maybe?' Joe asked, downing the last of his drink. 'Sure, why not' Ryan replied as he too finished his drink. 'Sounds great' Joe said, standing up, 'Just give me a moment to get ready' he walked out, leaving Ryan still sat on the sofa.

Ryan got up and started to browse the vast bookshelf in the living room. It was mostly filled with Edgar Allan Poe and other dead poets and novelists. He smiled, he wouldn't expect anything else. A few minutes passed and he heard Joe walk into the room. 'Admiring my collection I see' he mocked, catching the agent reading one of the books. 'Just browsing' he replied, placing the book back onto the shelf. 'You ready?' He asked, walking toward him. 'Sure, you're driving' Joe replied leading the way out.

Joe directed Ryan to a place just on the edge of town. It took them a good hour to get there but it was rather impressive. The restaurant was part of a hotel. It looked rather spectacular, it was substantially big and the decor was moderately refined. The restaurant being Italian, Joe's favourite.

Joe ordered his favourite, Fusilli Gorgonzola and Ryan ordered the Italian Burger, not really tempted by any of the other dishes.

It didn't take long for their food to arrive, they were both fairly hungry. 'So, what made you pick out this place?' Ryan asked, taking a bite of his burger. 'It has exceptional food' Joe replied, cutting into his food. 'I came here with Claire a couple of times but I do enjoy coming here by myself. Sometimes it is nice to just get away. It's peaceful, don't you think?', Ryan nodded in approval. Anyway, this investigation of yours, The Edgar Allan Poe killings? How's it going?' He asked, taking a bite of the chicken. 'It's not' Ryan replied, finishing his mouth full. 'We are still no closer to catching the killer'. He looked down at the table. 'I'm sure something will come up' Joe said, and with that, the subject was closed. Joe daren't mention it again, it clearly made Ryan upset. Ryan decided to talk about Joe instead. 'You are a great teacher, Joe. The way you speak to your students, it is truly something. You are inspirational'. Ryan said, quick to change the subject. 'Why thank you Ryan. I'm glad you had the time to sit in' he replied, smiling. The rest of their conversation was mainly about Claire. Ryan felt a little uncomfortable talking about Joe's wife but he did nonetheless.

Ryan hadn't had much luck with women. It didn't bother him too much, he was better off alone, or so he thought. He didn't need someone to complete him. Joe however was certainly different. Ryan couldn't help but admire the man. Joe made him feel so different and Ryan loved it. Ryan loved being in his company. He had only known Joe for about a month but he was quickly falling for him.

They both finished their food and Joe payed. They had spent just over an hour at the restaurant so they decided to drive back to Ryan's apartment, not entirely sure what they'd do when they got there.

 

'I consider you to be a close friend of mine Ryan' Joe said once they had started driving. 'What made you say that?' Ryan asked, somewhat turned on by this. 'Nothing, it's just, well, I'm glad to have you here, we ought to do this more often. I get most lonely at home when Claire isn't there and I'm grateful for the company'. Ryan smiled at this, he felt appreciated. He couldn't help feeling that Joe meant something more when he said this. However, he brushed it off, thinking it was him hoping. After all the man was married, he had a wife. 'Thank you Joe' he replied, unsure of what to say.

It took them longer to get back than it did to get there but neither complained when they arrived back at Ryan's. Joe had never been to Ryan's before. It was always Ryan that went to Joe.

Ryan's place was surprisingly tidy. 'Coffee?' Ryan offered. 'Yes please' he replied, walking over to sit on the sofa. Ryan's apartment was moderate in size. The kitchen had a bar-like worktop which you could sit at and the main living area was adjacent to the kitchen. Joe could see Ryan. Joe liked to watch Ryan, to observe his every move. Joe found something interesting in Ryan. He wasn't quite sure what.

Ryan finished making the drinks and sat next to Joe, placing his coffee on the table along with Joe's. 'You know all about me' Joe said, 'But I don't know much about you. Do you have a girlfriend?' He asked, Ryan looked up and shrugged. 'Or rather, a boyfriend?' Joe added. Ryan smiled, 'Why? Are you interested?' He mocked, turning to lift up his cup and take a sip, smiling. 'And if I was...?' Joe started. Ryan almost chocked on his drink, unsure of what to think. 'You're married' he managed to say. Completely eluding the question. ‘Well, that’s true’ he said, raising his glass to propose a toast, Ryan joining him. ‘To a great friendship’ he said, taking a sip.

Joe stayed for a few hours but then decided to leave. He was tired and he really did have papers he needed to mark. It took him a while to get home but when he did, he texted Ryan.

‘Thank you for joining me today, it was most pleasant! I'm looking forward to next time’.

Ryan wasn't really sure what to reply. He was confused. What had Joe meant. ‘And if I was’. What did that mean?

‘Anytime. As am I’.


End file.
